A Thousand Years
by Zygopetalum
Summary: When you fall in love with someone, what makes you fall for them? Maybe you don't need any reason because you are destined to be together with them. (Note: new chapter 1 is added to make it easy to read, and the last chapter is divided into two chaps. But overall the story isn't changed)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I make another story :D Actually this one should be (long) one shot, but I think it's better to make it into several chapters. Hope you'll like the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mendol and its characters. The events and characters except those from Mendol in this story are fictitious. And, as usual, all mistakes are mine.**

**NEW AN: This story ORIGINALLY has only 5 chapters. But I put it on another fanfic web and not only Mendol fans read the story, so I added new chapter (chapter 1) to make it easy to read. Also, I divided the last chapter into 2 chapters :p But overall, the story wasn't changed ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was a cold day in the winter. Even the sun refused to show itself and hid behind thick clouds. Although it wasn't a warm day, lives still moved on for some people.

There was a car parked in front of a building. It was a television station building. A girl came out the car, walking into the building. She wore white coat to warm her body. She had high heel boots that gave her two inches.

She was waiting for elevator when her phone buzzed. She glanced at the phone screen for a moment. "Hi," she answered.

She walked into elevator. After pushing the forth floor button, she leaned against elevator wall. "Just arrived. I'm sorry couldn't answer last night. I just finished practice about eleven,"

She took scarf off. "I don't know if I can. I have another recording for this evening," she said. She just sighed when she got disappointed reply. "I'm sorry but I can't promise. I'm really busy today. You know my schedule. I'll see if I can visit tomorrow…"

End call.

She breathed out another sigh. "It wasn't me who arranged the schedule," she said to her phone. She leaned off as the elevator bell rang. She gave light nod as greeting when she passed staffs. She met her manager who had arrived first. They then walked toward a studio.

The studio was decorated with many red and pink balloons, magnificently arranged flowers, and heart-shaped ornaments. There was a set of stage in the bottom of the room; a post box-shaped lectern for MCs and ten stools with the same design on each side.

She smiled when the producer approached her. They had conversation about the recording for a while. After the talk she left her manager with the producer and went to dressing room. A makeup artist was waiting for her.

"It's a pleasure can meet you again. How are you doing?"

"My pleasure too. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking," she replied. After hanging coat in a closet, she seated on chair in front of makeup desk.

"You're really busy lately, aren't you? Your group makes appearances in all TV programs."

"You're right. I'm really happy for that," she said. The makeup artist started with her long hair.

"I guess you are."

She smiled when the woman gave quick wink. Her hair was now tied in a ponytail. It took less than half an hour for her makeup. She preferred light makeup. She thanked the woman and took her phone from desk. She got a message.

'_I wish you luck for your recording. Promise me you'll have dinner and rest after everything's done. Love you always_'

She bit her lips as she read the message.

"Today is a special day. Do you have any plan for tonight? With someone special maybe."

It got her for a moment but then she chuckled at the woman's small grin. "Someone who? I don't have…" she trailed off. The woman kept staring at her. "Besides, I'm not celebrating."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" she asked back. The woman nodded while clearing makeup desk. She shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't really understand the point. I mean, why do we have to make a particular day for showing our affection? We can have it every time, right?"

"And, do you?"

She was taken aback for a moment. "I, uh, well not really…" she once again trailed off. The woman left the desk, taking her side.

"You're right. We could have it every day, every time. But sometimes we're too busy, or make ourselves busy, to have the moment. We need a reminder, I guess."

She could notice the sadness in the woman's tone. "May I ask about yours? Do you have any plan for tonight?" she asked. The woman lifted her head, shaking it. Although there was small smile on her face, it was a sad one.

"There is no need anymore."

She was about to ask why but a staff came in. She bid goodbye to the woman and left the room. As she walked in the corridor, she reread the message. The woman's words replayed inside her head.

'_What am I doing?_'

She called the staff and told him that she had urgent thing. She left him but after promising to give the reason properly later. She ran toward elevator, making her way to seventh floor.

She trotted toward a dressing room at the end of the corridor. She knocked before entering. "Hi…"

She thought to greet but there was nobody inside. She closed the door behind, walking in. She decided to wait. She put her coat down on armrest of sofa, laying body down. The person wouldn't mind if she slept on the sofa. She took her phone to open message folder. She smiled as she reread the message.

Honestly, she still didn't fully understand. She wasn't a type of person who could show affections. Indeed she often brought flowers to her dear person- she was still working on her first relationship -but she thought it wasn't necessary to confess what in her mind or heart. If two people loved each other they should have known it, should have felt it. They didn't need any word.

"Action speaks louder than any word," she said to herself. "Besides, I can't just show it in public."

She was in relationship but had to make it secret. She just couldn't make public. Yet. She knew the other person wouldn't mind but she wasn't ready yet.

Suddenly, something fell over her chest.

"What is it?" She brought it close to eyes so she could see it. "Petal?"

She pushed head up to look around. There was no bouquet of flowers around, and the room had no ornamental plants. "Where is it coming from?"

Something on her right shoulder caught her eyes. There was another petal. She looked up and was confused to find another one falling down. "What the…"

She thought to get up but her eyes suddenly became heavy. It was really heavy that she couldn't hold any longer.

The girl fell into a deep sleep that she couldn't see the petals shining out. It shone a beautiful golden light. The light became brighter as it floated above her, and gradually enveloped her body.

The story began.

* * *

><p>That's the opening, hope you like it. Thank you for reading :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**An update! ****I don't own Mendol and its characters. All mistakes are mine. Hope you'll enjoy this one :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Don't move, yeah like that,"

I moved my brush while looking at my model in front of me. Her small pale yellow bill parted as she sang out a soft melody. Her black eyes wandered over bloomed white flowers around her. Her dark yellow chin and white abdomen were moving up and down as she sang her song. Her bright blue head, back, tail and wings were contrasted with the fresh green leaves and white flowers. My lips curled up when the tiny bird moved head side to side as if she was enjoying her little time.

My name was Minami by the way, but my friends always called me Nami. I was a brave, funny, easy-going type girl- it was what my friends told me -and not forget, short-tempered. There were two things I liked the most in this world. First was nature because I liked beautiful things. I thought nature was the most beautiful thing in this entire world, although I only knew my village- I was a girl and being a girl didn't allow me to travel around. Okay back to my favorite thing, the second was painting. I liked painting and mostly I painted nature. Just like now after finishing my job- I helped my mother gathering edible plants -I thought to paint something before going home. I always brought brush and paper inside my robe. Today I wore my father's old hitatare (men's robe). Since I had to climb mountain and walk inside forest so my mother allowed me to wear men's clothes. Usually I wore kosode (women's robe), but honestly I preferred hitatare so most of the time I wore hitatare. Although my mother would always complain, at least my father allowed me. My mother was strict while my father was very kind. But it didn't mean I don't love my mother. It was just...sometimes I thought she didn't love me.

A loud noise from behind broke my thought. "Oh no,"

I sighed as my little model flew away. I pushed body up, taking my tools. Luckily it was almost finished. I brushed dirt off my robe. I turned around when there was sound again. "What's that?"

I hoped it wasn't big animal. Holding brush and paper in hand, I walked toward the sound. I pushed away tree branches and walked in the lowest sound I could manage. If it was a bear I better prepare myself. I lowered my body as I passed through branches. I let out a cry when my hair was caught on a branch but quickly covered my mouth. That was when I saw a man.

He glanced at my direction. I quickly lowered my body, waiting. When the man turned around, I pulled my hair off slowly and let out a curse. I looked back at the man. 'What is he doing in the middle of the forest?'

He was a tall young man. He must be close to my age. My brows furrowed deeper as he raised his hand. He was holding a katana (Japanese swords).

'_A samurai?_'

He then started to swing it. Even from my standing place I could hear the sound of katana cutting the air. My eyes glued to the man in front of me as he swung his katana up, down and aside. Seeing a man with katana wasn't unusual thing for me but he was different. His movement was quick yet smooth and delicate. It was like he was doing a dance instead of doing a practice. Couldn't help myself, I stepped closer, standing behind a tree not far from him. My eyes never left him.

His movement astonished me that it felt like I was hypnotized by him. I let out a breath I didn't realize have been holding and raised my hands. I put my paper on tree trunk, wetting my brush with tongue. I started to paint. I took a look at him before turning back to the paper. With only a glance, I could remember his movement. My hand moved quickly over the paper, drawing lines after lines. My lips curled up as his figure slowly appeared on the paper. I turned my head to look at the man but he was no longer there. '_Where's him?_'

"Looking for me?"

I was startled by the voice. I turned around and gasped as I found him. He was standing in front of me. I took a step back to run but stumbled on tree root. I lost my balance.

A pair of arms grabbed my waist and the next second I was staring at deep brown eyes. I couldn't breathe as my face was close to him, way too close that I could count his eyelashes. I gained my composure, pushing him away. "Get off me!"

But he tightened his hold on my back instead. I was about to push his shoulders when he looked aside.

"You can paint,"

"What?" I asked, confused.

He gave a nod with his head toward the paper in my hand. I quickly moved hand behind my back but he grabbed the paper from me. "Give it back," I said. I tried to take the paper back but he raised his hand so I couldn't reach it.

"Is that me?"

He turned his gaze to me. I could see his lips curled up a little.

"This is great, you did paint very well."

I tried to reach the paper but once again he put it up. "That wasn't you. Give it back to me or I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?"

I greeted my teeth at his smirk. "I'll…" My words died in my throat as he leaned closer. The next moment I felt his lips over mine. It felt like everything went blurred; my eyes, my mind, everything was blurred. My heart beat faster as I felt his lips. I had never kissed a man; I had never been in relationship before. I thought man's lips were rough but his were soft. And his eyes were deep. It felt like I was pulled into them.

Usually I would punch this rude man but I couldn't move my body. For a while I just froze until sound of my brush fell onto forest ground broke the moment. I pulled back, pushing him away.

"What are you doing!?" I shouted. I raised my hand but he was fast. He grabbed my fist right before it could touch his smooth cheek. '_What kind of man has a smooth skin anyway?_'

"That's for sneaking and painting my picture without my permission."

I chuckled sarcastically. "I said it wasn't you, and for the record I am not sneaking around, I was gathering vegetables." '_Oh I forgot my vegetables. Where did I leave them?_' His laughter broke my thought.

"Whatever. But I like your painting, and you."

My jaw dropped down. "What?" I tried to release my wrist from his grip. "You're crazy man, let me go!" I demanded. I yanked hand off and fell back when he released my hand. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said with glare. I slapped his hand away as he offered to help. He just chuckled and stepped back. I pushed body up, brushing dirt off my kukuri-bakama (short pants usually wore by men). I picked my brush and paper.

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

"A woman," I stated.

"A woman right, are you really?"

"Of course I am, are you blind? You seem to have a problem with your eyes too," I said. The man just stared at me and then let out a laugh. His voice wasn't deep as other men. A sudden sound behind us made me looking aside. But I saw nothing. When I turned back to him, I was surprised to find his face right in front of me.

"I must get going, can we meet again?"

A gasp slipped out my mouth before his lips were once again over mine.

"Hope can see you again beautiful."

The man gave quick wink before running through trees. I turned around as I heard sound of horse neigh. Between trees, I saw the man riding a white horse. Another black horse with a man on it followed behind. After they left, I let out a long breath. I looked down at the paper in my hand before raising another hand to touch my lips.

"Crazy man, next time if meet him again I'll punch his nose. Who did he think he was to kiss me?" I huffed. "No one dares to kiss Nami, everyone knows that," I said aloud. Of course I didn't get a reply.

I turned around when a rabbit came out, staring back at me. "You know it too, right? Of course you do."

I gave a wave toward the rabbit before walking down the forest to my forgotten basket.

* * *

><p>I dismounted from my horse, walking toward camp. I let out a sigh when I saw someone standing in front of my tent. My father.<p>

"Where have you been young man?"

"Just doing my practice," I replied, pointing at the katana on my belt when the older man crossed his arms. "You can ask Jiro, right Jiro?" Jiro glanced at me before looking back at my father and nodding.

"Yes, we…have been practicing," Jiro said.

"Fine, get ready. We have a job to do."

"Yes, father," I said. I watched as my father who was also our leader left to his tent. I then turned to Jiro. "You won't say any word, got it?" Jiro raised a thumb, wriggling his brows.

"You know I've got your back," Jiro said. "Anyway, who's that girl?"

"What girl?" I laid my katana beside bed before taking off my upper robe. We were inside my tent.

"Come on, don't think I didn't see it," Jiro said as he took his performance robe. "From this village? I've never seen her before."

I threw my long white robe on and tied the belt. "I don't know. Never seen her before," I said. I sat in front of dressing table, starting to apply makeup.

"Maybe we should look around the village, it's boring here. What do you think? After the show?"

I let out a chuckle, applying cream over my face. "Not tonight, I'm tired."

"Okay, I'll go by myself and perhaps meet your girl."

I took the cream away when Jiro reached over for it.

"What?"

"She's mine," I said.

"Woah, easy there. It's not like I'll take her or something."

He reached for the cream but I moved hand away.

"Seriously?"

"If you see her you'll tell me, understood?" I said before handing the cream, continuing my makeup. I heard a chuckle from him.

"Fine. Wait, don't tell me you like her."

After done with makeup, I released my long hair. "None is your business." He let out another chuckle.

"I guess your fangirls will have broken heart to know that."

"Shut up," I said. I changed my shoes, taking my fan, and heading door. "Hurry up, we'll be late."

"You really won't come tonight?"

"Nah, I'm good. Just don't get yourself in trouble," I said before leaving tent.

"Ray, wait up!"

* * *

><p>Okay, hope you like it. Thank you for reading, until next chapter ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is your update! **** Thank you for the reviews and messages :D ****Thank you for leaving reviews. Hope you'll find your answer janedoee ;)**

**I don't own Mendol and its characters. All mistakes are mine. Have a nice weekend :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I put bowls of rice and soup on the table before turning around. My parents ran a tavern and every day I helped them. Since I was the only daughter so it was my job. Although to tell the truth I didn't really like the job. I walked past the crowded tavern. It seemed tonight would be a busy night. I halted when I felt hand on my waist. I took the hand, turning around.

"Look at what I find here. A hand," I said to a grinning fat man, still holding his big hand.

"Hello Nami, you look pretty tonight."

"Thank you," I said. I gave small smile and then twisted the hand.

"I'm sorry! Nami, I'm sorry!"

I ignored cheers from other patrons, leaning to say in the man's ear. "Keep your hand or next time I'll put it in your soup." I released his hand and walked toward kitchen. A heavy sigh escaped from my mouth when my mother approached me.

"What are you doing? What if they won't come again?"

"That's better," I mumbled.

"Minami!"

I looked aside, rolling eyes. Thankfully my father came in before my mother could explode.

"Saeko, that's enough. Nami, why don't you take the order?"

I nodded at my father. I glanced at my angry mother and went to kitchen. "I hate this job," I mumbled. I approached my aunt, Marilyn. She was pouring soup into bowls. "Where's the order?"

"Here. Another rude man?"

I nodded, taking the tray from her. "Just this or there's another?" I took another tray from Marilyn and was about to turn around when she called me.

"Nami, I have something for you. Come to my room after close, okay?"

I gave a nod and smile. At least my aunt was very nice. Marilyn was my father's sister. She lived with us and helped with the tavern. I had thought Marilyn as my older sister. I couldn't wait to see what the present was.

I was cleaning up the table when someone called my name. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

"Wow, tonight was crowded."

"Yeah," I mumbled a reply while wiping table. After cleaning, I turned to Asahi and Hinata. They were my best friends. We had been grown up together. "Why don't you help me?"

"We're guests," Hinata said but then chuckled. "Sure."

"Let's go then," Asahi said.

After closing the tavern, we went to Marilyn's room. I was lying on Marilyn's bed with Asahi beside me. Marilyn was helping Hinata with her long hair. "So, what is it you want to give to me?"

"Oops, forgot it," Marilyn said. She took something from her kosode. It was a folded paper.

I took it from her. "What's this?"

"Open it," Marilyn said.

I unfolded the paper. "Sarukawa's…group…performance?"

"Sarukawa's!?" Asahi gasped.

"That Sarukawa's!? Ouch, my hair!" Hinata cried.

I turned to Asahi who suddenly jerked body up, and then to Hinata who cried as her hair stuck on the brush.

"I told you not to move," Marilyn said to the crying girl.

Asahi suddenly grabbed the paper from my hand.

"It's Sarukawa's group performance. How did you get it?" Asahi asked.

"You know me," Marilyn said and winked at Asahi. She then looked back at Hinata. "I say don't move."

"Do you know that?" I asked, curious a little.

"You don't know about this? Where have you been Nami? This is a traveling circus. They've been staying for couple of days, I heard," Asahi said.

"Everyone was talking about it," Hinata said and let out a sigh. "I want to see their performance."

"Well you can see now," Marilyn said.

"Really!?" Hinata turned around to Marilyn- or she tried -and once again cried. "Ouch!"

"I say don't move," Marilyn said to Hinata. "Of course you can see. That paper is a free pass. Show it and you can see for free."

"Really!?" Asahi asked in excitement. She screamed when Marilyn winked. "Thank you Marilyn!"

"It's just a circus," I said. I still didn't understand what made a circus so special. Indeed people enjoyed performances these days but still it was just a circus. Asahi gasped. She startled me by suddenly grabbing my shoulders.

"Nami, listen. It wasn't just a circus. Trust me you'll love it."

"Don't forget Sarukawa's prince," Hinata said while trying not to move or Marilyn would smack her head.

I knitted my brows. "Sarukawa's prince?" I looked up, following Asahi's gaze but only to saw ceiling.

"Yes, Sarukawa's prince," Asahi said with both palms on chest. "Rei."

I looked down for my neck got tired. "Rei?" I asked. Asahi nodded, still holding gaze on ceiling, daydreaming. I took a breath, shaking head. '_Must be another stupid man_'

* * *

><p>"Don't push me," I said to Asahi and turned to Hinata. "And don't yell in my ear."<p>

I sighed at their excitement. We were watching the circus. They insisted and I finally gave up. But to my surprise, I enjoyed the show. The dance was beautiful. I liked the music too. I looked around and saw many people inside the big tent. This kind of circus was rare in my village. No wonder many people came to see even though they had to pay. But it didn't cost much money.

"You think he'll do performance tonight?" Asahi asked.

I just shrugged and turned to Hinata.

"You see there are many girls here, it means he will. For what I heard, he's famous among girls."

I just listened, saying nothing. I didn't really care about man. I turned back to stage. Two men walked in to the stage. They were wearing long red and yellow robe. Their faces were covered by mask. I laughed as they did pantomime. Soon the big tent was filled with laughter.

"That was funny," Hinata said.

"The thinner man, I can't…" Asahi held her stomach as she laughed.

I hit my knee, nodding in agreement. "Poor him, I want to see his face." Asahi and Hinata laughed louder.

"Oh my, don't make me laugh anymore, my stomach," Asahi said.

Suddenly, lanterns around us went off, leaving only three lanterns at the back of stage. The crowd turned silent as the next show began. A woman dressing in long white robe came out. Her long hair fell over shoulders and face. She was holding a fan in hand.

"It's him."

"It's Rei."

I turned my head when they whispered at once. '_Him?_' I looked back at the stage. '_So, it was a man_' People, or I must say girls, started to whisper to their side. I rolled my eyes slightly, watching the show.

The 'woman' slowly raised both of 'her' hands and flicked the fan open. Whispers eventually died when flute played on. The 'woman' tilted 'her' head aside before raising it slowly. 'She' bent 'her' back and knees as 'she' turned to face the audience. 'Her' face was painted white while lips were red. When 'she' looked up, I dropped my jaw. I held my breath. '_That's him_'

How could I forget those eyes? He then straightened his back and started to dance. It was a slow dance. I remembered the move. It was the same move I saw the other day. Instead of katana he was holding a fan. But it didn't change the move, the speed and the elegance. Yes, his dance was elegant and beautiful. He would lift his gaze when he turned to the audience. His eyes were sharp. I couldn't move my body. Just like the other day I was hypnotized by him.

I was still curious on how a man could do a beautiful dance. His dance was smooth and elegant, like a woman. I had never seen something like that before. I had seen many beautiful things before but never saw it in a person, let alone in a man. He lowered his body as he spun around, waving the fan up and down. His long hair would spread around when he spun.

My eyes glued to him as if tried to memorize him. When the crowd clapped and screamed, I fluttered my eyes, letting out breath. Asahi and Hinata stood up, starting to scream together with other people. I looked back at the stage as the light turned on. I was surprised when my eyes met his. His lips curled up. He then bowed, waving toward the audience. I watched as he left. He looked over shoulder at me. I held my breath unconsciously. Asahi and Hinata's hands on my shoulders broke our moment and I looked up at them. I looked back at the stage but he had disappeared.

"So, what do you think?" Asahi asked.

"I…" I licked my lips. "...well that's…"

"Fascinating?" Hinata asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Told you," Asahi said. "Okay, let's go back."

I knitted my brows. "Go back?"

"His performance was the last," Asahi said.

"You're fascinated by him, aren't you?" Hinata teased.

"Shut up," I said. I left my seat, walking out. I could hear Asahi and Hinata's giggles behind me. Outside the tent, Asahi grabbed my arm. "What's wrong?"

"I need to meet someone. Marilyn asked me to give this," Asahi said.

I saw a folded paper in her hand. "What's that?"

Asahi shrugged shoulders. "I don't know. She said give this to Katsuyuki san*. But I can't go by myself."

"I'll go with you," Hinata said.

"I'll just wait here," I said. Asahi nodded. I watched as they walked toward another tent. I blew out a breath, turning around. There was a big board with the circus group's name written on it. I decided to wait near the board. It was a good place for waiting. I looked at people around me while waiting for them.

"Waiting for me?"

I turned around at the voice. It was him. He had cleaned his makeup off and wore his usual robe. His long hair was tied up in a bun. "You? What are you doing here?"

The man grinned, approaching me.

* * *

><p>I took steps toward her. "If my memory was correct this morning I wake up here," I said.<p>

She stepped back, mumbling 'oh'. When she was about to turn around, I quickly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What are you doing? Let me go."

"Ssh, they'll hear us. Come," I said. I pulled her with me to the back of tent.

"Hey, are you deaf? Let me go."

I took a bench for us and sat down. She just stood, staring down at me. I lifted my eyebrow, nodding toward the bench.

"I must leave. My friends are waiting for me."

I sighed and grabbed her wrist when she was about to leave. I pulled her down to sit beside me. "Trust me when you talk to Katsuyuki, it will take forever, so why don't you wait here with me?"

"Fine, but get your hand off," she said.

I chuckled when she pulled her wrist off. "What a strong girl. Are you sure you're a girl?" I teased. Tonight she wore those man clothes.

"A woman. I shall ask you the same question though. Are you a man or a woman?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm asking you."

I leaned a little toward her. "Why don't you check it yourself?" She knitted her brows and I burst into laugh. She was cute when got angry.

"Crazy man."

I caught her wrist when she was about to leave. "Just kidding. Are you always this serious and scary to your friend?"

"I'm not scary, besides we aren't friends," she said.

"Yet. Let's be friends then, my name is Ray," I said. I put my hand in front of her but she just stared at my hand. It seemed she was debating whether to take it or no. "Am I that bad to be your friend?"

She finally took my hand. I tried not to smile although my heart skipped a beat when I felt her hand. I raised an eyebrow when she looked up at me while trying to pull hand off. I tightened my hold. She finally gave in.

"Nami."

"Pretty name, like the owner," I said. A chuckle slipped out my mouth when she rolled her eyes. '_This girl, correct woman, is really cute_'. She then turned to the passing people in front of us. "By the way it's Ray, not Rei."

"What?"

"My name. It's not Rei, but R, A, Y."

She leaned forward as I wrote the letters with a branch on ground. I glanced at her. She knitted her brows while staring at the letters.

"What's that?"

"These are foreign letters. Not like ours, it doesn't have meaning," I explained. She then turned to me.

"So, you mean it just composes a word but each character has no meaning."

"You are not just pretty but also smart," I said. She narrowed her eyes but then smiled a little.

"So, that's your name, Ray. Only Ray?"

I wiped the letters off with my shoe. "Actually it wasn't my real name."

"Then what's your real name?"

I looked at her curious eyes. "I'll tell you, someday," I said. She just stared back at me. At moment I wanted to touch those smooth cheeks of her. I liked the spots on her cheeks that would show up every time she smiled. She broke the eye contact when someone called her name.

* * *

><p>'<em>Finally my best friends realized I was missing!<em>' I turned to him. "I have to…"

My word died in my throat as his lips were once again on mine. I felt something inside my stomach as I looked at his deep eyes. After a moment he leaned back and smiled.

"See you again Nami."

He then stood up, walking away. "Wha…" I huffed and greeted my teeth. '_How could he just kiss me and walk away all the time!?_ _I should punch him earlier!_' I clenched my fists. "Crazy, stupid man!" I growled.

I didn't care if everyone turned to me. Asahi and Hinata were standing beside me with jaw dropped down.

"He…"

"You two…"

"Don't," I said and passed them. '_Next time I swear I'll kill that man. Uggh!_'

* * *

><p>After our practice, I decided to have meal outside with Jiro.<p>

"Seriously, why here? There's another better place."

I rolled my eyes, looking at the complaining man in front of me. "You said you're starving."

"Yes but…"

I put my hand up. "Here or not at all, your choice," I said and quickly lowered my straw hat when a girl passed our table. I hated when girls screamed and clung into me every time they saw me. I lifted my hat a little when I heard Jiro's sigh.

"Fine. Let's order something," Jiro said and lifted a hand.

Moment later a girl approached our table. I kept my face hidden under hat. "Same like him," I said when the girl asked for my order. I finally raised my head after she left. Moment later another girl- a tall girl -came with our meal. I looked at the food in front of me. It looked delicious. I lifted my gaze when Jiro mumbled. The girl was apologizing to him. She had spilled soup on our table. She then took the bowl and hurried to counter. I let out a chuckle when Jiro looked at me. He was blushing furiously.

"What?"

I cleared my throat, holding back a grin. "Nothing," I said. I lowered my head when someone approached our table.

"I'm sorry sir. Please forgive her, she was new. I am truly sorry sir."

I recognized the voice.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Don't apologize," Jiro said.

"I'm really sorry sir. We will bring another new one. Please wait for a moment."

I lifted my gaze and was surprised to see the woman. "Marilyn?" I knew her. She often visited our camp to see Katsuyuki.

"Ray, hi,"

I regretted greeting her. She immediately sat on my lap, hugging me. "Marilyn, I can't breathe," I said. My hat fell off as she tightened her arms on my neck. I glared at Jiro as he grinned.

"Your soup sir."

I was surprised to hear the other voice. It was Nami. She seemed to be surprised to see me, plus with Marilyn on my lap. "Nami?" Marilyn finally released me.

"You know Nami? She's my niece," Marilyn said.

I nodded, turning to Nami, offering a smile. She just stared at me before leaving. '_Was that anger in her eyes?_' Marilyn's voice broke my thought.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine," I said briefly, glancing at counter. Nami and the other girl were serving meals to another patron.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Marilyn is close to Rei," Asahi said.<p>

I just shrugged, putting bowls on counter top.

"You know Marilyn, she's close to every handsome man," Hinata said.

I let out a chuckle, taking another bowls from my mother. I took a glance at Ray. He and his friend were talking with Marilyn. '_Why was he here?_' I wondered.

After the tavern closed, I left to my room. I tried to sleep but couldn't. I rolled onto my side but gained no success. I pushed blanket aside and sat up. I took my brush and paper. When I couldn't sleep, I would paint something. I moved brush over paper. But moments later I stopped abruptly. I had painted him, his performance unconsciously.

I laid brush down, taking the paper to tear it up. But as I looked at his elegant picture I couldn't do it. I grabbed another paper, starting to paint. I spent the night painting his picture. When sunrays pierced through window, I stopped. I laid brush down, drawing knees up. I looked at many papers around me.

He was staring back at me.

I rubbed my face, sighing. '_Something is wrong with me_'

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to come too?"<p>

"You said you have nothing to do," I said as we walked toward the tavern. We had finished our performance for today.

"Have nothing to do means I want to rest, inside my tent," Jiro said.

"Who knows maybe you can meet that tall girl there."

"Really?"

I nodded, wriggling my brows. Jiro grinned immediately. "Now let's go."

We started to walk again. As we approached the tavern I could see many patrons inside. It seemed it was famous around here.

"Ray wait,"

"What's wrong?" I asked. Jiro pursed his lips, looking at me. "What?"

"You do really like her, don't you?"

I didn't expect the question. I looked aside, clearing my throat. "What do you mean?"

"I know you. We've been friends since childhood, remember? I have never seen you like this before."

"Maybe," I said. He patted my shoulder.

"You're in a big trouble, but don't worry I'll always have your back."

I lifted an eyebrow and laughed. Our laughter died when we heard shouts.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, let's go," I said. We ran toward the tavern.

There was small crowd in front of the tavern. I walked through the crowd. There in the middle of the crowd was Nami. A man stood in front of her. His outfits showed that he was from upper class. The man was yelling at Nami.

"You don't know me? I can buy this tavern and all taverns in this village!"

"That's very kind of you, but no thank you we don't need your dirty money," Nami said.

I stifled a chuckle as Nami crossed her arms while glaring back at the man. She indeed was a brave girl- correct woman. The man greeted his teeth, clenching his fists. When he walked toward Nami, I quickly stepped in. I grabbed his hand before it could touch her.

"Lay a finger on her and you'll pay for it," I said.

"Who are you? Get your hand off me idiot," the man said.

I released his hand and stepped back as the man pulled out his katana. He pointed it at me.

"Step back," I said to Nami. When the man swung his katana, I moved aside. He let out a roar, turning around. I bent my back and quickly moved behind him. I pushed his buttocks with my foot. It seemed I didn't need to use my katana. The man quickly rose to his feet and attacked me. I moved my body aside and felt the blast against my skin. I bent my back when he turned around, swinging his katana. As I got tired with the stupid game, I took his hand which held katana. I moved to stand in front of him and threw his body down onto ground. He fell with a big thud, letting out a cry of pain. I picked his katana as the man rose to feet.

"I'll remember this. And you idiot woman," he said to Nami. "I'll come again." He called his men to leave.

"Hey, you forgot something," I said and threw the katana toward him. I chuckled as the man tried to catch it but failed.

"You'll pay for this!"

I gave a small bow to mock him. He left while growling at his men. I then turned to Nami. "Are you al…?"

What I didn't expect was a hard punch landed right on my nose. "Ouch!" I had to blink twice. "Are you insane woman!?"

"What?"

I wrinkled my sore nose and let out a cry. I felt blood on my fingers. "What was that for!?" She gave innocent look, crossing arms in front of her chest.

"_That_'s for kissing me, three times."

I greeted my teeth, lifting my head slightly. "I just helped you now, and this is I got?"

"I don't ask for your help," she said.

"I thought we're friends," I said while hissing in pain. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Friends don't kiss each other."

"Really?" I looked down at my blood-covered finger before looking back at her. For a moment I saw her worried eyes but she blinked it off. "I should let that man pin you down on ground or whatever he wants, oh my nose."

"Don't cry. Just let it for a while and it'll stop."

I dropped my jaw. She then turned around. "Hey, come back here!" I hollered at her.

She looked over shoulder before walking inside. There was a small smile. I turned around when I felt hand on my shoulder.

"Oh man, you look awful."

"Shut up. Where's my horse? We're going back," I said, passing the laughing Jiro.

"You can fend off katana easily but can't handle punch from a girl?"

I shot a glare at him before continuing to walk.

"You'll have big trouble if your father sees that bruise," Jiro said.

'_Oh no, he will kill me_' I stopped and turned to Jiro. "You'll help me."

"Me? Help you?"

I smirked- or tried to -and let out a curse.

Jiro put hands up, shaking his head. "Oh no, I don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh yes. We're doing practice and you accidentally hit me, sounds convincing, right?"

"No, absolutely no."

"You say you'll always have my back. And if you help me, I'll ask Marilyn about that tall girl, deal?"

Jiro groaned. "That's unfair."

"What you say, deal?"

"Fine, I'll help you. You better keep your word."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I always keep my word."

"Whatever."

I laughed but then cursed as I felt pain from my sore nose. '_For a girl she really had nice punch. Oh my nose_'

* * *

><p>Okay, hope you like the story.<p>

Until next chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, thank you for still coming. ****Thank you for leaving reviews. Hope you'll find your answer janedoee ;) **

**Anyway your update. I hope you'll enjoy this one :) I don't own Mendol and forgive me for my mistakes, I did my best.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I threw body down onto bed and let out a sigh. I was tired after doing practice from morning till evening. Being a son of group leader didn't make me special. I had to do training everyday like the others.

I put hands under my head, staring at ceiling. My lips curled up as I recalled our last meeting. She was really pretty despite her tomboyish character. Even now my heart still beat fast. As Jiro said, I had never been like this before. I had sworn to myself long time ago that I wouldn't fall for anyone. Until I met her. I didn't know how it happened. I just felt it when I laid eyes to her. Her brown eyes caught my heart. Her beautiful, passionate and honest eyes.

A heavy sigh escaped from my mouth. I knew I shouldn't. I shouldn't let myself fall for her. I could count the reasons. But for once, just for once I wanted to feel it. I wanted to feel love.

I pushed body up and get off the bed. I went to my trunk. When I found the thing I was looking for, I closed the trunk and walked back to my bed. I trailed fingers over the book. '_I hope she will like it_'

* * *

><p>"I look like stupid."<p>

"No, you look beautiful," Asahi said.

"Trust us Nami, he will be stunned to see you," Hinata said.

I looked at my best friends in front of me before sighing. "Fine."

We were standing in front of Sarukawa's circus' tent. After that day I felt guilty for punching him. I told Asahi and Hinata, and they dragged me here. I shouldn't come but there was no coming back now.

"How do we find him?" Hinata asked.

"Let's ask someone," Asahi said and turned around. She bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

I remembered the thin man. "You're the one with him, right?" I asked. The man blinked before turning to me.

"What?"

I pressed my lips together to hold a smile. It seemed Asahi had a fan now. I cleared my throat. "Where's him? I mean Ray."

"Oh, Ray? You see that tent,"

I followed his hand and saw a small tent behind the main tent.

"He's behind that tent. Just go there and you'll see him."

I gave a nod at him, turning to Asahi and Hinata. "Let's go."

"Nami, I think we won't come with you," Asahi said.

"Why?"

"He says…he will show us around," Hinata said. She glanced at the man. He nodded swiftly.

"Okay, fine," I said and watched as the three walked toward the opposite direction. I was about to turn around when Hinata shouted.

"Nami, we'll go back first so enjoy your time!"

"What? Don't leave me!" I shouted back. Hinata just raised her thumb, grinning. "I shouldn't come here."

After sighing, I walked toward the tent. As I approached the tent I heard giggles. I saw two men with some girls. I had never seen the taller man before. He was quite handsome. And then my gaze landed to the young man beside him. It was Ray. Girls were laughing and clinging into him. I huffed. '_Of course he isn't different with the others_'

I thought to leave but stopped. Ray was pushing the girls away. He was smiling at them but I could tell he tried to put some distance. While the taller man seemed to enjoy the attention, Ray on the other hand didn't look comfortable. I gulped when he turned around and saw me. He then left the girls, trotting toward me. I quickly spun on heel. I thought to run but unfortunately I wore kosode and mono (women's wrapping skirt) today.

"Hey, wait," Ray called.

I stopped and turned around to look at him. He folded arms in front of his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

I licked my lips, looking aside. "I, uh…"

"Want to apologize?"

I looked back at him, dropping my gaze down, and nodding.

"You broke my bone, you know."

"I…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…" I stammered. He started to laugh. "What's funny?"

"I'm just kidding. You didn't break my bone. See, it's alright," he said, tapping his nose with finger while grinning.

I pulled corner of lips up in a snarl, raising my fist. He stepped back, hands up.

"Wait, don't punch me, I'm sorry. Don't worry you're forgiven."

I chuckled when he winked. "Okay, oh, and I…bring this too," I said. I showed him the small bundle in my hand. He took the bundle. "That's, uh, rice ball. I…make it," I said, blushing slightly.

"You cook for me?"

"What? I…" I trailed off. He suddenly took my wrist, pulling me with him. "What are you doing?"

"I want to show you something."

* * *

><p>I was happy to see her. '<em>And she cooked for me!<em>' No one had ever done that to me before. I pulled her inside my tent.

"What is this place?"

"My tent," I said. I tightened my grip when she tried to pull off. "Don't worry I am not a bad person."

"Every bad person says that."

I let out a chuckle. "You're funny. Anyway, wait here," I said. I walked to the table beside my bed. I took the book and tools, walking back to her side. "Here, for you."

"What's this?"

I handed the book to her. Her eyes widened as she looked inside. "You like painting so I thought you'll like it. It has many beautiful painting from around the world, or it was my friend told me."

"This is beautiful," she said, stunned.

"Oh, and this too," I said, handing the bundle to her.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

She opened the bundle hesitantly and eyes bulged out with surprise. "These…these…"

"Brushes," I said. "I got it from my friend but don't know how to use. I think…" I held my breath when she suddenly hugged me.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed. She then stepped back, blushing. "I mean thank you."

I let out a laugh. "You're very welcome. I'm glad finally it finds its perfect owner," I said. She still looked down, embarrassed. "Now you can paint various painting." She smiled brightly that those spots on her cheeks showed up.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>I had never seen this kind of book before. It had many beautiful paintings. I was surprised to see many technics in painting. I fell in love with the book immediately. I stole a glance toward him as he ate the rice ball. My lips curled up a little. '<em>Maybe he wasn't a bad man like I thought he was<em>'

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure," he said.

"Do you always travel around?" I asked.

He pressed his lips together. "Well, we're travel circus, so we never stay at one place."

"Have you ever been to Heian-kyo*?" (* capital city of Japan from 794 to 1868; now known as Kyoto)

He nodded. "Yup, but I don't really like the place."

"Why? Isn't it capital city? I wonder what kind of place it is," I said.

"You will see many nobles there, but trust me here is better."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded again. "I want to see another place too. Of course I like this village but I want to see outside world."

"Then come with me."

"What?" I turned to him. He chuckled.

"Just kidding. Anyway, you look beautiful with those clothes."

I felt my cheeks warm again. '_What's wrong with me lately?_' "Thanks," I said but couldn't lift my gaze for he was staring at me.

"Do you want to know what the nobles look like?"

I looked up at him as he pulled me to sit in front of a table with a mirror. I never had a mirror for my own. He then took cream and powder. "What are you doing?"

"I'll make you look like a noble woman."

He then took the cream, applying it on my face. I tried not to look at his eyes. I looked at his forehead instead. But after a while I couldn't help but trailed gaze down to his brows, nose, cheek bones and finally his lips. I held my breath as I looked at those soft lips. I was reminded of the feeling of those lips against mine. When the lips curled up, I lifted my gaze. He was looking at me. I quickly moved gaze to the mirror behind him. '_This is embarrassing_'

"There you go," he said.

He then moved to stand beside me. I was surprised to see myself in mirror. My face was white. Instead of long brows I have thumb size brows, and my lips are thinned-red. It looked weird. "Do they really wear this makeup?"

He nodded. "What do you think?"

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded, smiling. "Weird." I let out a chuckle as he laughed. I never thought that I would like to hear a man's laugh. I looked up at him. When his laugh died, he looked down at me. I held my breath as those eyes stared at me.

"You are beautiful," he said.

I felt my chest getting warm this time. I wondered why he could make my heart skip a beat; make me blush and now chest warmed.

"Can I kiss you?"

I couldn't breathe. He slowly leaned toward me. Without my permission my eyes shut close. My heartbeat increased. '_What's wrong with my body?_' When I heard a soft chuckle, I opened my eyes. He was grinning at me. I rolled my eyes slightly "That wasn't…"

* * *

><p>I threw the last vegetables into the basket on my back. "Finally it's done."<p>

After wiping sweats off my forehead, I stood up. The blue sky had turned to light yellow. It seemed I wouldn't have time to paint. I shifted the basket up as I walked down the forest. I took my new brush from my hitatare. It had smaller amount of bristle than my old one. With the brush I could paint fine line. I put the brush inside my kosode, smiling happily. My mind then went back to the other day.

Before I met him, I never had any interest in man. But he was different. I didn't know what made it different. Perhaps that was because he wasn't like any other annoying man. Well he was, at first. '_So what makes it different?_' I shook my head and jumped over a big rock. Thinking of him only confused me. '_Why am I thinking about him, anyway?_'

I let out a sigh, trying to find something to distract me. But moments later I found myself thinking about him again. I wondered what it was like to travel around and see new places. I hoped could travel around too, but it was impossible.

Suddenly the memory of him kissing my lips flashed inside my head. '_A man had kissed me, four times!_' And I didn't push him away- correct I did punch him once. '_Does it mean I like him?_ _No, absolutely no_'

I shook my head. Then why I couldn't move, couldn't breathe when he kissed me. Indeed I adored the elegance and beauty of his dance, but him? I didn't know. I shook my head again. '_This man makes me crazy_'

I halted when my ears caught noises. Horse gallops. I quickly ran behind trees and lowered my body. I saw a small troop. '_Warrior?_' I knitted my brows. There was no war for decades, everyone lived in peace. '_Then what are they doing here?_'

I looked back at the troop and recognized the man on the front line. It was the rude man who yelled at me the other day. The one was beaten by Ray. I rose to feet in the lowest sound but gasped when a hand grabbed me. The person took me to hide behind a tree.

"Keep quite."

I looked up as I heard the voice. "Ray?"

He pulled me against him as the troop came closer. His arms were around me. I could hear his heartbeat as I leaned head against his chest. He tightened the hug when they passed us. I held my breath, didn't dare to let out any sound. But when I felt something bit my leg, I let out a yelp. I covered my mouth quickly but it was late.

"Who's there!?"

My eyes widened with horror and I looked up at Ray. He grabbed my wrist, starting to run. I didn't bother to take my fallen basket and ran with him. I heard shouts and horse gallops behind us. Ray let out a whistle, and then a white horse came out behind trees. He quickly mounted the horse first before helping me on. I grasped his robe when the horse broke into gallop. This was the first time I rode a horse. I glanced over my shoulder and saw them. They were chasing us.

"Where are we going? This wasn't the direction to my village," I said when I realized we were riding toward the opposite direction.

"I saw some on the other side. We'll climb down and take another road."

I was about to reply when something flew fast beside me. An arrow. Soon another arrow flew toward us. I tightened my hold as Ray speeded the horse further into forest. I closed my eyes when the horse galloped between trees. The horse suddenly let out a loud neigh. The next moment I was thrown off. I squeezed eyes tightly as my body rolled over forest ground, falling deeper into forest.

* * *

><p>I pushed body up while groaning. '<em>Nami<em>,' I looked around. "Nami!"

I found her body lying not far from me. I ignored pain on my side and ran to her side.

"Nami," I called while shaking her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, I sighed in relief. "Are you alright? You have any injury?" I helped her to stand and checked for any wound.

"I'm fine. Just some bruises," she said.

"I'm afraid we have to walk from now. Do you know this area?"

She looked around before shaking head. "No, I've never been in this area before."

"What should we do now?"

"I think it's better if we look for a place for the night."

"You mean we stay here? As inside the forest?" I asked.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Why, is Sarukawa's prince afraid being alone in the middle of the forest?"

"What was that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused with the question.

She shrugged. "I'm just saying if you're afraid…"

"I fear nothing," I cut her off. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing wrong. I just get lost in the middle of forest, with a man, have no horse, and have to sleep under the open sky. Nothing wrong at all. Lovely. Perfect."

I looked at her, dumfounded. "Are you blaming me?"

"No, I didn't say that," she said but her eyes told different.

"Yes, you're _implying_," I said, crossing my arms.

"If you listen to me and go to the other way, we won't get lost."

"Oh really," I said. "And get caught by the other soldier? Very smart of you lady."

She let out a chuckle sarcastically. "Thanks to you smarty pants sir we get lost now."

I let out a groan. "I should let them take this girl away."

"Oh sorry for being a trouble sir," she snapped and spun on heel.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't mind me. I'm just going to have tea time with my friends from this forest."

I grabbed her arm, pulling her around. "We should move together."

"Oh no, we don't," she said. She pulled hand off. "I'll go by myself."

I was about to reply when a howl broke the silent forest. I crossed my arms, turning to the freezing woman beside me. "Fine, go ahead," I said. "I heard a wolf could smell even from long distance, and you know they're very fast." She inhaled, wandering eyes around. I leaned closer to her. "Once they get their target, they won't let it go, but won't kill it immediately. They'll bite…"

"Okay, okay, fine. We move together."

I pressed my lips together to hold back a smile. "No, it's okay, I won't stop you. Don't mind me." She glared at me.

"I say we move together."

"If you say so," I said and shrugged. "Lead the way then." She let out a groan before passing me. "Ouch! That's my foot you're stepping on."

"Sorry, didn't see that," she said without turning around.

I breathed out a sigh, following her. This would be a long journey.

After walking for a while, we decided to make a place for sleep. "We need fire."

"I'll do it," she said.

"You can make fire?" I asked. She turned to me, an eyebrow up.

"I'm not a princess living in a palace."

"Sure you can. I'll look for more branches," I said and left her. After making sure she couldn't see me, I leaned against a tree. I untied my hitatare belt. When my fingers touched liquid on my side, I let out a sigh. "Oh great,"

I was bleeding. Perhaps from sharp rocks when I fell over forest ground. I couldn't see the wound for it was dark. But from the pain I guessed it was slightly deep. If morning came we could return to the village and I would be fine. I took a deep breath before tying my hitatare. Fortunately, I wore black hitatare today so she wouldn't notice the blood. After breathing out a sigh, I leaned off. I returned to my task, gathering dry branches.

I put the branches on the ground beside fire. "You sure can make a fire," I said.

"I thought you get lost somewhere inside the forest."

I let out a small laugh and sat down beside her. "So, you're worrying me," I teased. I laughed when she rolled her eyes. She threw a branch into the flames. For a while we just sit in silence while staring at the dancing flames.

"How far are we from the village?" I broke the silence.

"I'm not quite sure, but if I'm correct we'll find river around here."

"We just need to follow the river," I said. She nodded. After that we fell into silence again. I took a glance at her small figure. She was hugging her knees.

"Try to kiss me again and I'll kick you."

I let out a laugh but winced as I felt pain from my side. When she turned to me, I grinned. "How do you know I want to kiss you now?" I let out a small chuckle as she put some distance between us. "I'm just kidding. Anyways, tell me about yourself."

"Me?"

I let out a hum.

"You know my name, where I live, what I like already."

I threw a twig toward her. "You're boring."

"Sorry for being a boring person," she said but then let out a small chuckle. "How about you? Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"You know my name…" I stopped as a small rock hit my thigh. "Hey,"

"That's mine."

"Nami," I said. I placed a hand before me as twigs flew toward me. I leaned to grab her arm. I greeted my teeth as a pain ran up from my side. I released her arm, leaning back.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to her, offering a smile. "Yeah," I said. I could tell she didn't believe me. "Anyway, why don't you take a sleep? I'll keep watch."

"And let you do something to me while I asleep? No."

I rolled my eyes slightly. "I promise won't touch you or come near you."

"I'll keep watch too," she said stubbornly.

"Look, you need sleep. I have sword, see," I said, pointing at katana on my waist.

"I can protect myself too."

I sighed and turned to the stubborn woman beside me. "I know you can. But I'd be happy if you let me." She kept staring at me. I let out another sigh. "Here, you can have this with you."

I took my katana, handing it to her. She just looked down at it. I ignored the pain from my side and reached for her hand. I put the katana in her hand. "If I do something to you, use it. Don't worry I can protect you and myself without it."

She finally gave in and laid body down. I turned to the fire and threw another branch. I straightened my back and let out an inaudible cry. I hoped I wouldn't pass out before morning came. I glanced at the lying woman beside me. I couldn't faint; I couldn't let something bad happen to her.

* * *

><p>I lifted eyelids up as something wet touched my mouth. A pair of black eyes was staring back at me. I jerked body up. It was just a squirrel. "Sorry little friend," I said to the frightened squirrel. It then ran into bushes. I looked round me and remembered that I got lost. I had spent the night in the forest with Ray. '<em>Where's him?<em>' I stood up, brushing dirt off my clothes.

"You're up."

I turned around. Ray approached me, holding fruits on hands. "Where were you going?"

He lifted his hands. "Looking for something to eat, I'm starving. Aren't you?"

"No," I said but then looked down as my stomach grumbled. "Maybe a little."

He let out a chuckle. "Here, eat this."

I looked at the fruits before taking it. A moan slipped out my lips as I chewed the juicy fruit. "What?" I asked. He shook his head, smiling.

"Have a good sleep?"

"The 'bed' was very comfortable," I said. He chuckled. I picked the katana, handing it back to him. "Thanks." He took the katana and slipped it under his belt. "Let's go then. Sooner we leave is better. I miss my bed."

He put a hand out while bending back. "Ladies' first."

I giggled and gave a light bow. "Thank you sir."

We journeyed on.

"So, you live with your parents and Marilyn."

"Yup. Marilyn is my father's sister, not blood-related actually," I said while pushing leaves away as we walked between scrubs.

"She's not from here, is she?" He turned to me. "Her name."

I nodded. "She's from west kingdom, she said. She followed her father here when she was a child, but when he passed away he left her with his best friend, my grandfather."

"She's very funny," he said while cutting branches with katana.

I heard Ray's small laugh. "Do you…like her?" I asked hesitantly. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Yes. But I like you more," he said and winked.

I blushed again. I cleared my throat, avoiding his gaze.

"You're funnier and stubborn."

"Hey," I said and pushed him a little on shoulder. He just laughed. We then continued to walk.

We had been walking all day, following river side. Sometimes we would make stop to rest. I stood on my knees while taking a drink. After quenching thirsty, I washed my face. I wiped the water off with my sleeves and glanced at Ray. I noticed his winch when he stood up. That was when I realized his face was pale. "Are you alright? You don't look well."

"I'm fine."

"Not used to walk in forest I see," I teased. He just let out a chuckle before turning around.

"Are you hungry?"

"You?" I asked. He nodded. "Maybe we can find something to eat."

We then left the river side, looking for something to eat. When my eyes found trees with small bluish purple fruits attached to them, I took his arm. I pulled him with me.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You have to try this," I said. I took the small fruit and brought it to him. He leaned down to take the fruit with mouth. I giggled when his eyes widened. "Delicious, isn't it?"

"What's this? I never eat this before."

"Fruits."

"Yes I can see that."

I let out a giggle, throwing some into my mouth. "I like this small fruit. There are many inside forest. Sometimes when I get hungry during gathering vegetable I would look for it." I turned to him. "You know…"

I gulped and felt the fruit slowly sliding down my throat. It seemed my body completely went numb every time he put his lips over mine. My heart pumped fast inside my chest as he started to move his lips gently. He took my jaw to lift my head. His other hand was holding me. If he didn't hold me I would slump down since my legs couldn't support my body.

I stared at Ray's deep brown eyes and felt as if I fell deeper into them. I couldn't think anything else as his soft lips bruised against my lips. I dared to open my mouth slightly. He immediately took my bottom lip between his. A drop of sweat running down between his brows broke the spell. I watched as his eyelids slid down. The next moment I fell back with his body over me.

I let out a cry of pain, looking back at him. "Ray," I called but he didn't move. I pushed body up to sit, turning his body around. "Ray, it isn't funny." I took his side, shaking it. I was surprised to feel something wet against my palm. My eyes widened as I saw blood. '_He's bleeding_'

I brought hand to his pale cheek. "Ray, open your eyes!" I called, panicked. He still didn't move. '_He was bleeding all days? Why didn't he tell me? And he didn't sleep last night_'

"Ray!"

Fortunately, there was a cave near us. I pulled his body inside. I laid his body down carefully on the ground. I then left the cave, looking for herbs. After finding the herbs I needed, I hurried to the cave. He was still unconscious. I put the herbs on rock and ground it. I took a glance at his pale face and wiped a tear. '_Stupid man, idiot_'

I didn't bother to consider my feeling. Why did I cry a tear as I saw him lying unconscious? I went to his side and took his wrist. I let out a breath of relief as I felt the pulse. But it was slow. I laid his hand down. I untied his hitatare. My eyes widened when I saw blood. It covered his white undergarment. I inhaled before taking the belt untying it. My heart sank as I saw the bluish purple wound on his rib. But what surprised me the most was the cloth that bound around his chest. '_He is a…_'

'_…a woman?_'

* * *

><p>Okay, thank you for reading and I hope you like it :)<p>

and their moment chichay12 :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! And thank you for the reviews too. Glad you like their moment chichay12. Haha...I want her to say that too janedoee XD Thank you GShirleyRandy, and for always checking my story :D**

**I don't own Mendol and its characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

'_Where am I? A cave?_'

I knitted my brows as I looked at rock ceiling above me. I turned my head and saw a fire. I pushed body up a little, looking around me. '_Why am I here? Where's Nami?_'

I leaned on an elbow and finally noticed that my hitatare belt was untied. I quickly sat up but then let out a cry as I felt pain from my side. Something wrapped around my stomach. My eyes widened as I saw a cloth over my wound. I noticed the garment. '_Nami,_'

I leaned on the cave wall while forcing my body up. It was dark outside. I rubbed my slightly heavy head, looking for Nami. I was relieved to find her. She was sitting on a rock near entrance. She must have known about my secret now. '_What should I do?_'

After a deep breath, I moved my heavy feet. Nami was hugging her knees looking ahead. "Na…"

"Who are you?"

I licked my lips nervously. "I…"

"Did you enjoy fooling me?"

"Nami, I…" I started but she once again cut me off.

"Do you think it's funny?"

I dropped my gaze down. "I didn't mean to…" I trailed off.

"Lie. Yeah, of course you didn't mean to lie. You just fooled me."

I looked up as Nami rose to feet, facing me. Even in dim light I could see anger in her eyes. And trace of tears. I wanted to punch myself for bring those tears.

"Tell me, do you enjoy playing with my feeling?" She took a step closer.

I shook my head. "No,"

"Don't lie to me!" she shouted angrily. She wiped tears from her cheek. "You know what I feel right now? I feel like an idiot. You think you can play with my feeling? Is this what you have been doing? Make girls fall for you…and just leave when…they fall for you?"

It hurt my heart to see tears on those eyes and hear her trembling voice. "Nami, I'm so sorry. But I do really like you," I said. I reached for her arm but she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" She clenched her jaws. "I hate you. You sick…woman."

I couldn't utter any word as she passed me. It hurt to breathe. I couldn't breathe. It felt like my heart shattered into pieces. I didn't bother to wipe tears that came to my eyes. Her words kept replaying in my head. She was right. She had all the rights to hate me. But I didn't mean to break her heart. '_That's why you can't have feeling for anyone Ray_'

It had been years since tears rolled down my cheeks. '_I'm really sorry Nami, but what I feel toward you, it's true_'

* * *

><p>I hated it when I cried, showing my weakness. But tears kept flowing out my eyes. '<em>Why am I crying?<em>' It had nothing to do with me whether he was a man or a woman. '_But why did it hurt? Why did my chest tighten that I couldn't breathe? What is this pain?_' I clenched my fists hoping it would endure the pain. I then fell asleep.

A roar of thunder woke me up. I rubbed my eyes, sitting up. I turned to the fire beside me and threw some branches. It seemed to be raining heavily outside. That was when I realized I was alone. '_Where's Ray?_'

'_Did she…?_' Suddenly I got panicked. I dropped my gaze and saw her katana near fire. I lifted my gaze when a thought crossed my head. '_No, she won't…_'

I quickly stood up and ran toward cave entrance. The strong wind blew against me as soon as I stepped outside. I raised both of hands to cover my face from the heavy rain. I covered my ears as it thundered and lightened.

I forced my eyes open, looking around. When it lightened, I saw a figure on my left. Ray was still standing on the same place as I left her earlier. I ran toward her and grabbed her arm. "Are you out of your mind!?" I pulled her around and quickly caught her body as she fell toward me.

"Ray," I called. She didn't open her eyes. I put her arms around my shoulders, pulling her unconscious body into the cave. I laid her down to sit against cave wall. She was soaked from head to toe. When I saw her pale face and blue lips, suddenly I felt those worry and fear again. "Ray, open your eyes. Can you hear me?" I called. I took her cheeks and felt cold skin against my palms. I took her hands. It was cold too. "Ray," '_What should I do?_'

I turned around and quickly threw more branches into the fire to make it bigger. I took my hitatare off, drying her face and hair. I pulled her shoes off, undressing her. It seemed I had to replace the herbs since the bind cloth was soaked too. I took the left herbs- luckily I didn't use it all -and ground it. After putting the herbs over her wound, I tore my hitatare to bind it around her stomach. I was about to cover her body with my hitatare but stopped when I saw the soaked bind cloth on her chest. '_She needs to warm up_' I put the garment down before I could change my mind. I lifted my gaze, looking at the rock wall behind her as I took the cloth off her chest. I put the soaked cloth on the ground, laying my hitatare over her body. I hoped it was enough to warm her body up.

I then moved to sit beside her. I glanced at her. Her breathing was shallow. I took her cold hand, blowing breath and rubbing it with my hands. '_Idiot woman, I swear I'll punch you when you wake up_'

"Ray," I said softly. I blew a breath over her long fingers. I never noticed her fingers were long and slim. It was undoubtedly woman fingers. I turned my gaze and take a look at her. How come I didn't realize it before? The eyebrows, nose, lips and chin, with her hair fell freely over her shoulders like now she was indeed a woman. I let out a small chuckle, shaking my head. I wanted to laugh at myself for being attracted to a woman. '_Attracted? I'm attracted to her?_'

At moment I got confused with myself. I was supposed to be angry, to hate her. Instead I was worried and scared when I saw her pale face and blue lips. The anger I felt earlier faded away when I saw her unconscious. '_What does it mean?_'

A soft whimper broke my thought. Ray turned her head aside, letting out a whimper. "Ray," I called. I released her hand and touched her cheek. It was still cold. I then noticed she was shivering. '_What should I do?_'

I decided to do the first thing that crossed my head. I took the hitatare that covered her body, spreading it on the ground before laying her body down on her side. I took my undergarment robe off and lied down behind her. I lifted her head and put my arm as a pillow. I threw my undergarment over our body before pulling her against me. I inhaled as her cold body touched my warm skin. I put the other arm over her stomach, carefully not to touch her wound, hugging her.

It felt strange; her body against mine. I shook my head lightly. I pushed all the thought that came to my head away and just hugged the shivering woman in my arms. She had tried to protect me all this time even though she was badly injured. This was the least thing I could do for her. I took a breath, closing my eyes.

Once again I was woken up by thunder. I let out a small groan feeling cramp from my arm. I lifted Ray's head slowly, pulling my arm out, and sitting up. My cheeks blushed as I saw her naked back. I lifted my gaze quickly, throwing the garment back over her body. It was still dark outside but the rain had stopped. I shivered a little and noticed the fire almost died.

I took Ray's almost dry hitatare to cover my body and stood up. I threw another branch into the fire, sitting before it. I turned my head when Ray shifted her body but quickly looked away blushing. '_Really Nami,_'

I let out a breath, keeping my gaze at the flames in front of me. But after a while I stole a glance at her. Her raven hair was contrasted with her pale white skin. I held my breath as my eyes wandered over her body. She put an arm as a pillow while the other arm was over her taut stomach. The garment covered from her waist to her thighs exposing her long slim legs. The sight was beautiful that I couldn't move my gaze away.

My hand automatically reached for the paper I had thrown earlier. I had lost my brush so I took a coal instead. My eyes never left her as my hand drew lines following the curve of her body.

There were two ways in painting. The first one was to paint following your imagination. And the second one was to transfer the object into the paper without adding anything. I didn't need to add anything else to her picture.

I put the coal on the ground while staring at the picture in my hand. My lips curled up as I looked at it. It was the perfect picture I had ever drawn.

"Am I your model now?"

I lifted my gaze. She was looking at me. I put the paper down and went to her side as she pushed her body up. "How do you feel? Do you still feel pain?" I asked. I helped her to sit and touched her cheek. It was warmer now.

"I feel better now. Thank you, for helping me."

"Next time I'll break your nose, seriously," I said. She let out a small laugh before looking down. That was when I realized my upper body was exposed and so was her. I quickly pulled her hitatare to cover my chest. I thought to move to my former place beside the fire but she took my hand. I kept my gaze at her face. After a moment she raised her head.

"I'm sorry Nami, for not telling you the truth," she said and dropped gaze down again. "I was raised as a man, for a reason, I can't tell you why but," she paused and took my other hand. She finally looked up. "I do really like you Nami, and I have never felt something strong like this toward anyone else before."

"But, how…we…" I trailed off.

"Are women," she said.

I nodded. "How can you like me?" I was surprised when she lifted my hand and placed it over her left breast.

"Do you feel it?"

I could feel the beat against my palm.

"Every time I look at you or being near you, it beats fast. If you ask me why, I don't know. I don't know why I like you, I just feel it."

I pulled my hands from her grip. I didn't know what to say. I never heard a woman like another woman before. Was it possible?

But to tell the truth, it was same for me. I felt that strange feeling too. Even after I knew she wasn't a man, being near her, touching her skin my heart fluttered inside my chest. Perhaps it was because she _was_ a woman. That was why I felt something toward her. Her small voice broke my thought.

"But I can understand if you don't want to see me again."

"No," I said. I took her hands in mine. "I…" '_What should I say? Do I still want to see her?_'

It was silent. I could only hear flames flickering sound and my drummed heart. She was staring at me. Afraid. She was afraid.

This was the 'man' who suddenly showed up in my life, turning it upside down with 'his' charming and confident. But it was a woman in front of me now. The same person but she looked small and fragile. As I looked at her eyes, finally I found what I wanted.

I brought my hand to her cheek before leaning to kiss her lips. She was surprised at the sudden kiss but then closed her eyes. These soft lips were the same lips that had kissed me many times. She was still the same person.

For the first time in my life I kissed someone. I moved my lips slowly against her and felt those giddy and warm feelings. I shivered a little when her slightly cold hands touched my bare back. I didn't break the kiss when she slowly leaned back, bringing me down with her.

I didn't know whether this was right or no. But one sure thing was I wanted to be with this girl, this person.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" I asked, perhaps for the hundreds time. I was worried with her wound. We were walking again, following river side after staying in the forest for three nights.<p>

"I'm fine," she said while cutting branches.

"I just want to make sure," I said.

She then turned to me, offering a smile. "Thanks for worrying about me but I'm fine."

"You'll let me know if you feel pain or something."

She nodded. "I will."

"Good," I mumbled. My cheeks got warm under her gaze. '_What was wrong with the blushing thing lately?_' I turned my gaze when she took steps toward me. "What?"

"Want to show you that I'm fine."

I took a step back as she leaned closer. "Ray," I warned. She just let out a hum, leaning closer. I inhaled as she put a hand on my waist, pulling me closer.

"Don't move."

I licked my lips unconsciously. There was small smile on her face as she moved head down. I held my breath and waited. However, she looked over me and swung the katana swiftly. I turned around and saw a headless snake on the ground.

"That's close," she said.

I pushed her away, starting to walk again. I ignored her when she called.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You're blocking my way," I said. She giggled. This was the first time I heard her giggles- it was cute actually -but I was angry at her, just a little.

"Why, you're expecting something else?"

"In your dream," I said and she laughed.

After walking all morning, we decided to rest for a while. I took a grilled fish, handing it to her, and taking the last one for myself.

"You sure can survive inside the forest. You know edible plants, herbs and how to hunting."

I let out a chuckle. "Well I live from this forest."

"You're right."

I bit the grilled fish. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded while chewing. "Sure."

"Did anyone else know that you're…?"

"A woman?" she asked.

I nodded and took another bite.

Ray licked her fingers. "Besides my father, Jiro, the man who's always with me, and Katsuyuki, the tall man you had seen before, no one knows about it. And now you."

"I won't tell anyone," I said quickly. She let out a chuckle continuing her meal. I pursed my lips, debating whether I should ask or no. "Why did he, I mean your father, raise you…" I trailed off. How could a father raise his own daughter as a man? I couldn't understand.

"He wasn't my father actually," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She was smiling a little.

"He found me when I was a baby and raised me. He taught me dance and martial arts."

"But, why as a man?"

"That's a long story," she said. "But I promise will tell you someday."

I nodded, returning the smile, and looking back at my fish. Actually there was another question that kept bugging me but I pushed it aside. After having meal, we started to walk again. Finally we found the big road to my village. I let out a joyful scream, running toward the road. "We did it Ray! Ray, we…"

The smile vanished as I saw her leaning against tree. I then ran back to her. "Ray, are you alright?"

She nodded slightly. "I just feel dizzy." She had sweats on forehead.

"Let's take a rest for a while."

"No, we should move, I'm okay."

She tried to walk but I pulled her back. "No, you're not. Don't worry I know this road, we're getting closer to my village," I said and helped her to sit. "Wait here."

I then left her, looking for fruits. She must be tired walking all day. I slapped my head mentally for forgetting her injury. After finding some fruits, I walked back to her. She was leaning head against the tree, eyes were closed. "Here eat this."

She took the fruits. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I said and sat beside her. "You had promised to tell me when you feel pain or something."

"I'm sorry," she said while chewing. "But I'm fine, we can go now."

"It's okay, I'm tired too," I said. I waited until she finished eating and pulled her head to lean on my shoulder. "Let's rest for a while." She was surprised a little but then relaxed. I put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and kissing her head.

I pressed my lips together, trying to hold back a grin. I never thought before that I would be protective over someone. Of course I would if it was about my family or my best friends, but this was different. She was different. I glanced at her. Her eyes were closed. Her sleeping face warmed my chest. At moment I wished that I could hold her in my arms forever. However, I couldn't deny the fact that the she would have to leave me. She was a traveler after all. I felt sad at sudden. I didn't want her to leave. I didn't want to lose her. I felt tear slowly watering my eyes, and falling down.

I opened my eyes when something fluffy touched my arm. It was a squirrel. It then ran away, disappearing into bushes. I turned to Ray. She was still sleeping. I let out a yawn and shook her shoulder gently. "Ray, wake up."

She reluctantly opened her eyes, yawning. "We should get going," I said. I helped her to stand on her feet. I couldn't help a chuckle as she rubbed her heavy eyes. For a moment she looked like a girl.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing," I said and stretched my back. "Okay, let's go back. I really miss my bed, and I think bath." I sniffed my hitatare and wrinkled my nose. Ray let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, you smell."

"Speak to yourself," I said and she laughed. "Let's go." I took her hand to walk but stopped. She was looking down at our joining hands. "I…" I was about to release her hand but she tightened the grip.

"Let's go."

I smiled, following her. We arrived earlier than I thought. I was beyond happy to see the path to my village. "We're back!" I turned to Ray, excited. "Come on." I ran while pulling her with me.

"Nami,"

I turned to her when she stopped me. "What's the matter?" I asked. Ray took a small breath while looking at me. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. I was too excited that I dragged her with me. "Come on."

I jogged toward my house, grinning delightedly. Ray followed behind me. However, I stopped abruptly and eyes widened when I saw the sight. My house and the other houses were collapsed. Mountains of debris scattered everywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**First, thank you chichay12 (you're fast as always :D) and janedoee :) For BbSis, I'm really happy to know you like it, even if Ray turns out to be a man :) And alexiel17, let me in to the party too XD glad you like it. Wow, GShirleyRandy, that's close! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6'<p>

_What had happened?_'

I couldn't believe my eyes. I just left for days and now my village, my house… '_Father…mother…Marilyn…_' I forced my feet and ran toward my collapsed house.

"Nami!" Ray called.

Ray was calling me but I didn't stop. '_Please let my family alive_' I prayed to whatever gods and looked for my family. Some of villagers were crying over their house or families. "Father! Mother!" My eyes blurred with tears when there was no answer. "Marilyn!"

"Nami!"

I turned around as I heard Asahi's voice. Asahi and Hinata ran toward me and grabbed me in a hug.

"Nami, you're alive," Asahi said.

"Thank gods," Hinata said.

"What had happened?" I asked after pulling off.

"Suddenly soldiers came to our village and they…they…" Asahi trailed off. Hinata took Asahi's shoulder as she started to cry.

"You remember the rich man?" Hinata asked.

My eyes went wider as I finally realized it. I had seen the man that day, with the warrior. "He…It was him, wasn't it?" I clenched my fists as anger rose inside me.

Hinata nodded her head slightly. "He said he will come again."

"He looked for you Nami," Asahi said.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

I forgot she was standing behind me. I looked back at Asahi.

"He was angry with you for making a fool of him," Asahi said, wiping tears off.

"He did this because he was angry at me? I'll make him pay for this," I said between my gritted teeth. I was about to turn around but Ray grabbed my arm. "Let me go."

"He has soldiers with him Nami," Hinata said.

"I don't care! If he wants me he can take me, why have to destroy my village!?" I couldn't hold my anger anymore. I pushed Ray's hand away as she pulled me around.

"You are not going anywhere," Ray said.

I tried to pull hand off but she tightened her grip. Asahi and Hinata said something about calling my parents and Marilyn and left us but I kept my gaze at Ray. "This is not your business," I said. She tightened her grip that I could feel her nails against my skin.

"Yes, it is."

"Let me go!" I shouted. I pushed her back as she pulled me into hug.

* * *

><p>I tightened my hold as Nami sobbed against my chest. "I won't let you go, do you hear me?"<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry," I said. I pushed her body a little, cupping her cheeks. "We'll figure this out, together." She nodded lightly. "I won't let something bad happen to you or your family, I promise." I held her tightly as she threw her body on me. '_I need to talk with father_'

After leaving Nami with her family, I went to our camp. Our camp was out of the village so it was safe. As soon as Jiro saw me, he dashed toward me.

"Ray! Where have you been!? You just ran…"

I took his shoulder to stop his rumbling. "Look, I need to see my father. Where's him?"

Jiro closed his mouth once before answered. "In his tent, but he's pissed all day."

"Thanks," I said, walking toward my father's tent. Katsuyuki was with him. He approached me when he saw me walked in.

"Ray, thank gods you're back," Katsuyuki said.

I offered a small smile to him, turning to my father. He rose to feet, hands on waist. "Father…"

"What were you thinking leaving camp for days!?"

"I'm sorry but…" I started but he turned around, rubbing his face. I felt guilty to make he worried. "I was doing practice when I saw them, and went to…"

"Save the tavern girl," he said.

I turned to Katsuyuki. He shook his head slightly. '_How did he know about Nami?_' "Actually there's something I want to…"

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow."

"What?" I asked, surprised. I glanced at Katsuyuki before looking back at my father. "What do you mean we're leaving?"

"We have to move before the soldiers come again."

I shook my head. "No, we can't just leave them."

"Ray," Katsuyuki said.

He took my shoulder but I pushed his hand and approached my father. "We can help them, we have enough man…"

"He's Inoue's!"

I stopped abruptly at the name. "Inoue?" He then turned around, looking at my eyes.

"That's why we have to move."

I shook my head. "No, I…I can't leave her…they'll take her, I won't let them take her."

"We have no choice Ray," Katsuyuki said softly.

I took a breath. "Can she come with us?"

"No," he answered immediately.

"Why not? Please father, let her come with us," I said.

"They're looking for her, if she comes with us they will look for us too. I can't let it happen. Forget about that girl."

"No!" I shouted, clenching my fists. "I'd never leave her!"

"His clan is looking for you for years! If they find you're still alive you're going to die!"

"I don't care!" I shouted back. "I've promised to protect her and I will!"

"Ray,"

I slapped Katsuyuki's hand away when he reached for my arm. "If she can't come with us then I'll leave. I'm leaving this group."

"She, she, she…" He kicked a chair near him, exasperated. "What is it about that girl? She's just a tavern girl."

I clenched my jaws, holding back tears. I was about to reply when I heard Katsuyuki's voice.

"Who's there?"

I turned around and my eyes widened when I saw a girl running away. "Nami,"

I wiped my tears, running outside. I ignored my father's yell. "Nami, wait!" I caught her arm. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous to walk alone."

"I just want to say thank you," she said. She kept her gaze aside. "Goodbye Ray."

I grabbed her wrist when she turned around. "Nami wait,"

"What!? Don't you hear what your father said now? They'll kill you too if you're near me!"

"I don't care!" I shouted back. I took her cheeks, keeping her gaze on me. "I told you that I'll protect you and I'll keep my word. I won't leave you."

"Then you're an idiot, I don't need your protection."

I pulled her face closer that I could feel her rage breath against my skin. "If it means I could be with you then I would be an idiotic person or whatever," I said. Her brown eyes were staring back at me. "Come with me Nami."

"But your father won't allow me to come with you."

"I'll talk to him. You don't need to worry. If he still insists then we'll go alone, just you and me, we'll go somewhere far away from here," I said, wiping tears from her cheeks. "You want to see another place, don't you?" She nodded. "Then I'll show you."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."<p>

I leaned off, smiling at my father. "I'm sorry I have caused all of this." He leaned to kiss my head.

"You did nothing wrong. I just hope can give you better life. Please be safe and don't worry about us."

I nodded, turning to my mother. She wrapped me in her arms while crying.

"Be careful Nami. Wherever you go remember that you have family here. I love you."

I nodded as she kissed my forehead. I was wrong; she had always loved me. "I love you too mother."

Marilyn also gave me hug and her favorite brush. I put the brush inside the bundle before turning around to my best friends.

"Hey best friend," Asahi said while trying to smile. "Be careful, will you? Don't get yourself in trouble."

I chuckled and threw my arms as she hugged me. Hinata hugged me from behind, also were crying.

"We'll miss you."

* * *

><p>"Ray we have to move now."<p>

"Please wait, she says she will come," I said to Katsuyuki while looking for Nami. Jiro and Katsuyuki helped me to convince my father and finally he agreed. I turned around as father climbed his horse. Everyone was ready to leave too. I gripped the bridle, biting my lip. '_Where are you Nami?_'

"Ray,"

"I know," I said, frustrated. '_Please Nami, hurry up_' I should pick her from the village. When I was about to mount my horse, Jiro called me.

"She's here."

I was relieved to see her and ran toward her. She was panting a little. "You came."

She raised a hand to her chest, trying to catch her breath. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," I said and took the bundle from her hand.

"Can we move now?"

"Yes!" I shouted toward father before taking Nami's hand. "Let's go."

I tied her bundle to saddle first before helping her to get on the horse. I sat behind her, taking reins. I nodded toward Jiro who was on his horse already before squeezing the horse side slightly.

We rode all day since we had to climb down the mountain before dusk. Father and Katsuyuki lead the convoy in the front while I and Jiro were riding in the middle between carts. I gripped the reins while looking at the forest road before us. "So, you never ride a horse before?"

Nami shook her head. "No, we can't buy a horse after all."

I blamed the nobles for setting high tax. That was one of the reasons I didn't like nobles. "What do you think?"

"Well, it's nice."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Tell me if you feel any pain."

"Pain?" she asked, turning to me.

I nodded before leaning to whisper in her ear. I pressed my lips together as her eyes widened and cheek turned red.

"Ray!"

I grabbed her hand on my belly. "Hey, no pinch. You'll startle him," I said. She pinched my arm instead and glared. "I'm just saying. Anyway, aren't you worried about your family?" She turned her gaze back to the road.

"A little, my father said they'll be fine. I hope they will. Besides I have no choice," she said the last part softly.

I put my arm around her stomach while holding reins with another hand. "You'll be fine too," I said and offered a smile when she looked at me.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," I said. To tell the truth, I was worrying about her. That day I had heard Ray and her father's conversation. I wondered what made Ray has to hide her true identity from the rude man and his family. Her father said her life was in danger if they found her. I shouldn't go with her. I knew I was being selfish but I didn't want to lose her. I couldn't.<p>

"What are you thinking? Me?"

I let out a chuckle, leaning against her. "Of course no."

"Don't be shy. I know I'm handsome, charming…"

"Euw," I teased and leaned off. She had grin on face. "I don't know you're a narcissistic person." She let out a small laugh.

"There are many things you don't know about me. But don't worry I will show you."

I lifted an eyebrow when she winked. I turned my gaze and met Jiro's. He smiled a little before looking away. I blushed slightly and pinched Ray's arm on my belly when she giggled. "This is embarrassing."

"Just pretend we're alone."

"You're enjoying teasing me, aren't you?" I said. Ray nodded and laughed.

"You're cute when blushing."

"Stop it or I swear…" I stopped when Ray planted a kiss on my neck. "Ray," I warned. She just let out a hum. I shivered a little as the soft lips slowly trailed up.

"Oh man," Jiro said before squeezing his horse, moving faster.

I pinched her thigh to stop her. "Ray,"

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Really, you ask?" I said. Her lips curled up in an innocent grin. I gasped when she pulled me against her. I could feel her breath against my ear. I didn't bother to lean off and just sighed.

I looked at the carts before us. They had to bring all those things with them. Maybe travel around wasn't easy as I thought. Still I was excited that I would be going to see another place besides my village. My village.

We were getting far from the village. Suddenly I felt sad a little. I would miss my family very much, and my best friends. I didn't know if I could see them again. Ray's lips on my head broke my thought.

"Are you missing your village?"

I nodded, leaning head against her. "A little."

"I have something for you."

I looked down as Ray put a necklace on my neck. I took the pendant, taking a look at it. It was a deep purple stone. I had never seen it before. "This is beautiful."

"There's a legend about the stone," she said. "Two persons who possess the stone will be bound forever."

"Really?" I asked skeptically. She nodded again.

"I have it too," she said and pulled a necklace with a deep purple pendant out her hitatare.

"We'll be bound forever?" I asked.

"Yes."

I look at the stone in my hand. My lips curled up. I would be together with Ray forever. My heart fluttered inside my chest at the thought. I released the stone when she took my cheek. I felt something in my stomach as she kissed my lips gently. I would always feel the giddiness every time those lips of her moved against mine. I stared at her deep brown eyes. I heard a soft hum from my throat when she took my bottom lip, pulling it slightly. I did the same with her upper lip and heard a hum from her. Soon I couldn't hear anything else besides my drumming heart and our hums.

* * *

><p>I loved the feeling of her lips against mine. I didn't care if the other saw us. On the contrary, I wanted the world to know that she was mine and I was her. Our moment broke as there were shouts. "What happened?" I asked the man behind us.<p>

"I don't know."

I looked over his shoulder. Horses were stamping and rearing up. An arrow flew and stuck on a tree beside me. "They're coming!" I shouted. I kicked the side of my horse, speeding up. I heard Katsuyuki's voice as he shouted to our man to increase the speed.

"They come?" Nami asked.

I could hear panic in her voice. I tightened my hold on her stomach. "Don't worry," I said. But when I heard screams from behind, I got panicked as well. I took a quick glance over my shoulder and saw troop of horses.

"Ray, go first! Go!" Jiro shouted.

I nodded and speeded up. We passed Jiro and carts.

"What should we do? They'll kill your man," Nami said.

"Don't worry," I told her, and myself. I held the reins with a hand while holding Nami with my other hand. Once we reached the front line I saw father shouting at our men to get ready. He then turned his gaze when he saw us.

"We need to separate."

"What!? No!"

"Listen to me Ray," he said while keeping reins. "Go first and hide. We'll meet again at the base of the mountain."

"But…"

"You have no choice," he said. "Be careful Ray, now go!"

I glanced at my father. He smiled at me. I kicked my horse to gallop. We passed the convoy before leaving the big road, entering forest. I kept my gaze ahead as I heard screams and horse neighs behind us. I shouted at my horse to increase its speed. '_We'll meet again at the base_'

After riding for a while, I pulled the reins to stop the horse and turned it around. I listened to any sound. I let out a breath of relief when heard nothing. They didn't chase us.

"I shouldn't come with you."

I released a hand from the reins and took her hand. "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head. "It's my fault, I shouldn't leave the village."

"Nami look at me," I said and took her chin. "We had agreed you come with us. Even if you don't come, I'll drag you out from the village. Do you hear me? I won't leave you." I took her in my arms as she started to cry. "Never."

It was quiet around us. The only sound was from her small sobs. I tightened my hug and gave a light kiss on her head. I knew she was blaming herself. Honestly, me too. I would never forgive myself if something happened to my family. I knew I was being selfish but I couldn't leave her. Even without the warrior problem I would take her with me.

I closed my eyes, leaning head against her. I just wished thing was different. The warrior never chased us; I could live as myself; we didn't have to fear to be judged by other people; live a life where it was only me and her. However, unfortunately for us, this was our world. I lifted my eyelids when Nami pushed my arms a little.

"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded, offering a smile. I tucked locks behind her ear. "I think we should move," I said before taking the reins.

"Ray,"

"Yes?" I looked at her. She just smiled and shook head.

"Nothing."

I let out a chuckle and was about to ask when I heard sounds. I got alarmed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I heard…" My eyes widened as I saw black and red uniforms between trees.

"Over there!"

"Hold on tight," I said and kicked the horse sides. I took a glance but couldn't see all of them. '_What should I do now?_'

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes as the horse galloped between trees. I remembered this; ridding inside the forest with soldiers chasing after us, just like the other day. My heart was pounding inside my chest. I grabbed the horse back to steady myself. I heard shouts from soldiers and Ray's breaths.<p>

I snapped eyes open when the horse reared up. It let out a neigh before landing to the ground. I let out a cry as my body was thrown to the forest floor. Ray grabbed my wrist, pulling me up. I ignored the pain from my ankle and ran. I still heard their shouts behind us. It was like the other day, except this time they wanted me.

I held a cry when I stumbled over a rock. Ray quickly pulled me up.

"You okay?"

I nodded while holding back a cry. We started to run again. I greeted my teeth as I forced my sprained ankle to move. The horses were getting closer. For the first time in my life I was scared. '_What if they catch us?_'

I heard Ray's mutter and lifted my gaze. I bumped to her back. That was when I realized there was no road in front of us. We were on the top of cliff. Ray tightened her grip on my wrist and turned around. My eyes widened as soldiers approached us. They dismounted from their horses. The rude man passed his men, approaching us.

"Finally I could find you, a nasty piece of work."

Ray pulled out her katana, pushing me behind her. "Ray,"

"What do you want?" Ray asked.

"I just need that girl. Give her to me and I let you alive," the man said.

"And if I don't?"

The man clenched his jaws and shouted at his men. Ray pushed me aside and raised her katana as the soldiers attacked her. I stepped back and watched as she fended off their swords. She didn't lie that she could protect herself. She could beat them easily with her quick move. My gaze glued to her that I didn't realize a soldier came. I let out a scream when he grabbed me from behind.

I stamped on his foot but it didn't make him release his grip. "Let me go! Ray!"

"Nami!"

I regretted calling her as I saw a soldier pulling out a dagger. He stabbed it to her stomach. "Ray!" I screamed. She stepped back while looking down at the dagger on her stomach. Another soldier swung his sword. "No!"

Ray fell onto her knees.

"Ray!" I shouted. I couldn't see clearly as tears covered my eyes. "Ray!" I tried to push the man's arms but he held me tightly. '_Please get up Ray, you'd promised to show me beautiful places, you'd promised that you won't leave me…_'

'_I haven't told you that I love you_'

* * *

><p>'<em>Nami<em>'

She was crying. Her cry was the only sound I could hear. I lifted my trembling hand and gripped the dagger. I let out a cry as it slid out my flesh. I felt tear in my eyes either from the pain or her cry. I gripped the dagger in my left and my katana in my right hand, forcing my body up.

I raised my katana, swinging and stabbing the soldiers like it was just my training trunk. Bloods covered my face and clothes. I wasn't sure whether it was from the soldiers or mine. '_Don't cry Nami, I told you I won't leave you. Never_'

I couldn't feel anything. I just swung my katana. My eyes blurred with tear and blood. I gripped the katana while looking at the left soldier in front of me. He was looking back at me, hands trembling. I let out a roar, raising my katana. He fell onto knees before slumping down. I let out a loud cry. My whole body was shaking with rage.

"Ray!"

I turned around and moved swiftly as a dagger flew toward me. I threw the dagger in my hand at the man who was holding Nami. His eyes widened as the dagger stuck on his chest and fell down.

Nami pushed her body up and turned to me. As soon as my gaze laid to her, all the anger and pain drained away. I released my katana, smiling at her. She wiped tear off face, running toward me.

I was too happy to see her that I didn't notice the man standing near a tree. An arrow flew toward me. Fortunately, I noticed it before it could hit my chest. I stepped back and let out a breath of relief as the arrow passed me. But the next moment my body was falling backward. Nami's eyes widened as she screamed out my name. She was the last thing I saw. '_I'm sorry Nami_'

* * *

><p>"NO!" I forced my feet to run as I saw the ground she was standing on collapsed. "RAY!"<p>

I had always wondered what it felt like to fly like a bird, feeling the wind against my face. It felt nice, the wind.

I didn't need to think and just jumped off. Another time I would be scared to see wide sea below me. But right now, I kept my gaze at her deep brown eyes. She was smiling at me.

Something floated around me. Acacia petals.

It was falling around us. The blue sea, her smile and the fallen petals, it was a beautiful sight. I had never seen something beautiful like this before.

I tried to reach her hand as she raised it. She opened her mouth, saying something. But I couldn't hear it. I didn't need to hear the word for I could see it in her eyes. "I l…" The word stuck inside my throat as she slowly closed her eyes.

"No, Ray…"

"Ray!"

"RAY!"

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope don't make you sad ^^'<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you'll like this chap and happy valentine btw :D** T**his story is a present from me :) **

**Thank you for reading, leaving review, following and putting it on your favorite list. Hope can see you again :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Nami,"

"Nami,"

"RAY!" She jerked up, looking around her. She was sitting on sofa inside Ray's dressing room. A hand on her shoulder made her turn around. She never felt that happy and relieved to see the girl's face. She grabbed Ray's shoulders and hugged her.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Ray asked. She got worried when Nami started to cry.

Nami tightened the hug, letting out tears. "Oh my god, I thought I'd lost you," she said. She inhaled in Ray's scent and kissed her shoulder.

"You have bad dream?" Ray asked. She rubbed the girl's back gently. Nami finally released her.

"At some part," Nami said. Ray wiped her tears off with her thumbs. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Ray said. She took Nami's hands, holding it. "You'd never lose me, you know that." She put their joining hands up, smiling. Nami just stared at her, letting out another drop of tear. "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked, wiping the tear away.

"Sorry," Nami said. She dried eyes, looking back at Ray. She raised a hand, trailing her fingers over Ray's brow, nose, lips and chin before cupping her cheek.

Ray knitted her brows slightly at Nami's odd act. "Nami wha…" Her word died as Nami took her lips. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. This was the first time Nami initiated a kiss. She closed her eyes as Nami's soft lips moved against her.

Moment later, Nami broke the kiss. She leaned head against her. She took Nami's cheek, caressing it. "I wonder what you'd seen in your dream. You're...different."

Nami leaned off. "It's a beautiful dream," she said with small smile. Ray lifted an eyebrow and she chuckled. "I just realized that I love you…ouch!" she cried as Ray pinched her belly. "Ray!"

"We've been dating for months and you just realized it now?"

"No, I meant…Ray!" Nami cried. When Ray didn't release her, she took the girl's cheeks and kissed her lips. Ray stopped immediately. She leaned off, looking into Ray's deep brown eyes. "I just realized, maybe I have loved you for long, long time."

Ray's felt warmth in her chest at the words. It was the most romantic words someone had ever said to her. And she was happy that the person was Nami. She cupped the girl's cheeks. "I'll always love you too."

Nami nodded, smiling. "I know."

"Anyway, I have a present for you."

"Present?" Nami asked. Ray nodded before turning around to take something from handbag. It was a small black box. "What's that?"

"A present."

"Yes, you just said that."

"Nami,"

She chuckled when Ray pinched her arm lightly. Ray put the box between them and opened it. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw the content.

"I made it myself," Ray said. She took the bracelet and put it on Nami's wrist. "You know there's a legend says…"

"Two persons who possess the stone will be bound forever," Nami finished the sentence while staring at the deep purple stone on the bracelet.

"How…did you know that?" Ray asked.

"You've said it before."

"Me? I just told you now," Ray said. "Anyway, I'm wearing it too."

Nami lifted her gaze and saw the same stone on the necklace Ray was wearing. She reached for the pendant, holding it. She turned to the bracelet on her wrist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I thought to give you tonight after dinner, but you said you have recording and we can't meet tomorrow, so…"

"I'll come to your place," Nami said, holding gaze on her girlfriend.

"Don't you have recording today?"

Nami shook her head. "I canceled it, and I will cancel all my schedules for today and tomorrow," she said and leaned in for another kiss.

Ray was overwhelmed with her girlfriend's sudden change. First, Nami said that she had loved her for long time and now she kissed her- three times. Three kisses in a day! They had been dating for two months but it was her who always initiated anything between them. Whatever dream Nami had seen, it seemed to change her. She cupped Nami's cheeks as their lips moved together.

Nami was unsure whether it was just a dream. But at the moment she made a wish. In all her life-times she wanted to love only one person; the person who was kissing her back now. Moreover, she was ready to reveal their relationship to public. She wasn't afraid anymore.

**~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~aty~**

Down on the floor, out of sight, there were three yellow petals. It slowly vanished as it had accomplished its task. The two girls were now celebrating their true and pure love.

_**FIN**_


End file.
